By the Shores of Avalon
by Destialrox
Summary: When the team is on a mission in the middle of nowhere, Why does Wally get the distinct feeling he's been by this lake before?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! So I decided to write this fic, just cause my brain thought it was a good idea so... GOOD LUCK!  
_**

 **Technically Wally's POV? IDK**

"So why is Bats sending us into the middle of nowhere?" Wally asked the team from his spot on the bioship.

"First of all, It's the Lake of Camlann, where King Arthur was supposedly killed," Artemis started, getting annoyed with all of his whining. Seriously, he hadn't stopped whining since they had gotten onto the ship!

"Second of all, There have been some weird energy readings from this spot, and Bats wanted us to check it out" Robin finished Artemis' thought.

"But.." Wally started, but was cut off by M'gann exclaiming loudly

"We're here!"

The team exited the bioship hurriedly, only stopping to pick up the science equipment that they were supposed to set up.

The area around the lake was really cold, and a mist seemed to be draped across the water like a blanket. One could just barely make out a rock pillar in the middle of the lake on a small island.

"Oh! It's beautiful!" M'gann exclaimed, the other's nodding in agreement except for Wally who had a strange feeling pass through his body, almost like he's been here before. He stood that way for several moments, until he was jarred out of his stupor by an evil little brat jumping onto his back and tackling him to the ground.

"KF! What the hell do you think you were doing!?" Robin yelled from his spot perched on his friends back.

"What? I was just looking at the lake!" Wally protested, trying to shove Robin off.

"No, you were staring at it stupidly and mumbling to yourself as you walked over to it! It was like something out of a horror movie. So not asterous!" Robin exclaimed.

"What? No I wasn't! Was I?" Wally asked the now sombre group.

"We better call the league." Robin said "Wally, You stay right there, okay?"

Wally nodded, yet he still couldn't shake the feelings from before. It was so weird, almost like a voice calling out to him...

 _Come to me Wallace, and all will be revealed_

Woah, where did that come from. He looked towards the water, distantly he heard the voices of his teammates calling the league and his uncle. He knew that once they got here, he would never get another chance to find out what that voice was, and so he started walking into the water. He got up to his shins before his friends noticed, but by then It was too late. Something dragged him under the water, with no ripples on the surface, almost as if he had never been there.

"SHIT" Robin yelled out.

Under the surface of the lake, Wally came face to face with the voice. A mysterious girl in a black and red dress from the medieval ages floated in front of him. She smiled before she swam him over to an underground cave, filled with crystals.

Breaking the surface, he gasped in lungfuls of air and heaved himself onto the cave floor.

"Who are you?" He asked the girl raising herself out

"Oh my love, You don't remember me?" She asked in a soft tinkling voice.

"No, should I?" He asked

"My name... is Freya"

Wally gasped as the onslaught of new memories began. He remembered rescuing this girl from bounty hunters, their first kiss, and her death. Then he began remembering the rest of his life, from his birth in Ealdor, to his arrival in Camelot, to Gwen, Lancelot, Gaius, Percival, Elyan, Leon, Gwaine, Morgana, Mordred, and finally

"Arthur!" Wally, no _Merlin_ shouted.

"Welcome back my love" Freya said with a soft smile.

"Freya?" Merlin asked, trembling and knees weak from the memories.

"Yes. Now, we don't have much time." Freya said

"What? But..."

"No, I have to get you back to the surface soon, and you need to resurrect Arthur, and the rest of his court"

"But how?" Merlin asked

"An old friend will tell you. But you have to call for him first. Now that is all I can say, you need to get back to the surface now." Freya said before kissing him gently on the cheek and pushing him into the water.

Up above the water's surface the team and the league were examining the lake, and trying to find Wally when a splash was heard from the far shore. They all exchanged looks before rushing off to the source of the noise and coming upon Wally climbing out of the lake completely soaked through.

"KID!" The Flash yelled, running over and embracing his nephew.

"Hey Uncle Barry, It's okay!" Wally said gently prying his misty eyed uncle off of himself.

"Kid Flash, What happened?" Batman asked, stalking forward.

"An old friend." Wally said mysteriously, before seeming to realize something. "Oh! Hold on, there's something I have to do" And with that Wally walked a little ways away from the group.

"Wally? What are you.." Zatanna's voice was cut off as Wally started yelling at the sky

" **O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!"**

"What the hell?" Green lantern asked

"Wally, What are you doing?" Kaldur'ahm asked him

But Wally's reply was cut off by the sounds of wing beats, and powerful ones at that. It wasn't long until a mighty gold dragon had landed on the shores of the lake.

"Ah, Young Warlock, you have remembered at last." The dragon said in a powerful and booming voice.

"Hello old friend. I wish that this summons was just for a chat, but..." Wally trailed off

"It is the time of Albion's greatest need. I see." The dragon regarded the heros standing shell shocked at the sight of the great dragon.

"And who are these mortals?" The dragon asked.

"My family" Wally replied without hesitation. "How do I bring back Arthur?"

"Wait, WHAT?" Robin shouted from the group of heros

"Not now Robin!" Wally snapped

"Simply call to him with your magic, and he will respond." Kilgharrah said

"And the rest of the court?"

"They will follow"

"Thank you."

Wally started walking towards the water once again before stopping just in front of the lashing waves.

"Um... Mr. Dragon sir?" Rocket started

"Yes young one?" The dragon seemed amused with this name

"What is he doing? What happened to Wally?"

"He has remembered who he really is."

The waves seemed to pick up in intensity, but there was no wind.

"What's happening?" Connor asked, getting anxious

"There's some powerful magic happening, like, more powerful than Dr. Fate's tower" Zatara said with a grim expression on his face.

Just then the water calmed before a figure wearing full medieval armour rose from the calm waters, and started walking towards the shore.

"Arthur?" Wally breathed out

There were other figures standing behind the man, and they all grinned at Wally before the blonde on in the front spoke.

"Well, _Mer_ lin, What _have_ you done this time?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Well Merlin, What have you done this time?" Arthur asked smirking at his former manservant "Arthur" Merlin gasped out

"Mate, what have you done to your HAIR?!" Gawaine interrupted the tender moment with his mouth hanging open at the sight of his friend now with bright red hair. Arthur shot his knight a look before turning back to Merlin.

"Well? What excuse have you got for me this time? No, wait, let me guess. You were at the tavern again?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

Merlin scoffed, "As if, taverns are so 2 millennia ago! But, then again, you are getting on in age sire."

Arthur looked offended "I am not! You try being dead for a couple thousands years and then coming back, and tell me how it feels!"

"No need to be such a prat my lord"

"No need to be such a clotpole Merlin"

"That's my word!"

"Yes and it describes you perfectly."

"AHEM!" The sound a throat being cleared violently behind the grinning arguers stopped that discussion in its tracks as the two and the rest of the Court of Avalon turned around to face the great dragon and the small crowd of superheros and sidek...I mean partners.

"Oh! Sorry!" Merlin said sheepishly.

"Kid Flash" Someone in the group behind Merlin snicked (looking at you Gawaine!) and Merlin shot them (Gawaine) a glare, "Mind telling us just who these people are?" Batman stated eyes narrowing at the snickering (seriously, shut up Gawaine) as well.

"Right! Sorry Bats, got distracted there for a moment!"

"Good to see nothing's changed there then"

"SHUT UP GAWAINE! Anyway, guys" Merlin turned to the group behind him "Meet the Justice League, Earth's mightiest heros and their partners. Batman and Robin, Aquaman and Aqualad, Green Arrow and Artemis, Martian Manhunter and M'gann, Superman and Superboy, Zatara and Zatanna, My Uncle Barry otherwise known as the Flash and me! Kid Flash!" Merlin pointed to each pair as he named them, with everyone but the bat family waving a little.

"And now, Justice League, Young Justice (Gawaine seriously if you don't shut your trap I'm sewing it shut), May I present Kilgarrah the Great Dragon and my mentor," Merlin pointed to the dragon who bowed his head in response, "And last, and all but one are the least"

"Shut it Merlin"

"Yes Sire, May I present to you the Court of Camelot. Gaius the court physician and my pseudouncle, Leon the leader of the knights of Camelot, Percival the strongest of the knights of the round table, Lancelot the most courageous, Elyan the wise one, Gawaine the most drunk" Snickers from everyone but Gawaine this time, "Her Majesty Queen Guinevere and Lastly King Arthur Pendragon, the once and future king of Camelot and Avalon." Merlin finished with a small bow to the group from the lake.

"Kid" Flash started walking forward slightly "You can't honestly expect us to believe that this is actually King Arthur! And why does he keep calling you Merlin?"

Merlin laughed a little, "That is a long story Uncle B! But the cliffsnotes version: I am actually the Merlin, but I have been reincarnated throughout the Millennia waiting for my memories to be returned to me so that I may resurrect the Once and Future Prat over here."

The superheros all had looks of shock on their faces. Well, except for the bat family.

Guinevere walked forward then. "Merlin, Why do they keep calling you Kid Flash? And what are you wearing?"

"This My lady, is a suit that is able to withstand the friction I create when I run, and hides my identity from people out to harm me. As for why they are calling me kid flash..." Merlin suddenly disappeared then reappeared as an ice cream cone appeared in Guinevere's hand. "I'm the fastest boy alive!"

"I don't know whether to be scared or elated. Maybe now you'll finally be on time for once?" Arthur asked, poking merlin in the side.

"Never has been, never will be arth..your majesty" Robin stated.

"Please, Arthur is fine. I am not a king here"

"Does this mean that I don't have to wait on you anymore?" Merlin asked excitedly

"No, you are still my manservant"

"Manservant, I thought that Merlin was your court magician?" Zatara asked

"No, unfortunately I was unaware of the fact that my manservant (who I did not choose but was stuck with might I add) possessed magic until hours before my death."

"Magic wasn't well received. In fact, those caught practicing any form of magic were to be executed by order of king Uther." Merlin stated.

The group all shuddered imagining the horror that was the great purge.

"So, what do we call you now?" Artemis asked.

"Whatever you want." Merlin said "No Seriously! I have no preference and I will respond to both names. Whatever you are comfortable with." He added at her eyeroll.

"It is said that Arthur would be resurrected at the time of Albion's greatest need. Do you know what that is?" Batman questioned.

"No, but if we all look together, I know we will figure out what it means."Merlin stated.

"Well then! Onward Merlin!" Gwaine shouted looping one arm around Merlin and holding a container of some liquid in the other.

"GAWAINE IT"S BEEN FIVE MINUTES! HOW ARE YOU ALREADY DRUNK?!"


End file.
